1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking brake system for motorcycles. In particular, the present invention relates to the advantageous arrangement structure of an operating lever of the parking brake system.
2. Background of the Invention
Some motorcycles, especially some scooter-type vehicles, are provided with a parking brake. An operating lever of the parking brake is provided to a front cover in a vicinity of a steering shaft of a handlebar. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-112307).
The operating lever of the parking brake has been conventionally positioned far apart from, and in front of, a handlebar grip. For this reason, the rider has been required to lean forward considerably for operating the operating lever. Accordingly, it is desirable that the operability be improved by disposing the operating lever in a vicinity of the handlebar grip. However, in this case, since the operating lever is positioned near the rider, it is required to securely prevent an inadvertent operation, which is more likely to occur. The present application fulfills such a demand.